Pictish Cemetery
by AshMeowsYaoi
Summary: Lovino, Feliciano, Alfred, and Matthew just wanted to get home faster. So they cut through Pictish Cemetery. Unfortunately, it doesn't always lead home. Now they are covered in blood and confused. So much for getting home faster. SpaMano, PruCan, UsUK. T for mentions of violent acts and mild to harsh language
1. Chapter 1

_-Authors notes-_

_OKAY, so, I AshMeowsYaoi, want to upload stories, however i have no computer... so im gonna try this through my good friend Lady Pyrien, she uploads for me, i will be writing "Pictish Cemetery" based on Val McDermid's book "The Distant Echo" .Alright lets see if this works (: Lady Pyrien uploads them for my sad self soo thank her soul and read her amazing stories! My next chapter will be up later today! or whenever she has time :D_

_Pairings: Spamano._

_Side pairings: PruCan. GerIta. USUK._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

November 13, 2003

Walking through Pictish Cemetery, Antonio watched the slowly approaching sunrise and sighed as the wet, frozen snow crunched under his boots, "10 years." He whispered, "Its been 10 years, and I still remember." He glanced around and closed his emerald eyes. Reopening his eyes, he remembered part of the reason of why he was here.

He loved the cemetery at dawn. Not because dawn offered any promise of a fresh beginning, but because It was so peaceful, the headstones lightly dusted a soft orange as the sun emerged through the scattered trees. As he continued oh the familiar path, the soft chirping of birds and the light rustling of leaves was a nice change to the vicious blaring of the New York traffic.

It was nice to forget why he was here, his problems and why he hated the winter. He stopped in front of a headstone and thought, One could stand there and forget. But he knew he couldn't. He reached into his pocket and took out the piece of newspaper he tore out of this morning's New York Times.

_- REOPENED COLD CASES -_

_New York Police has announced that it will be reopening cold cases, some as far back as 10 years, among these is the infamous case of Lili Stronburg. 19 year old ,Lili Stronburg, was found dead the morning of November 13, 1993 in Pictish Cemetery. According to New York Police, she was found stabbed, raped and naked by four young high school students, Lovino Vargas (now 26) Feliciano Vargas, (now 25) Matthew Willams, (now 26) and Alfred Jones (now 27.)_

_The case, was pronounced a cold case four years later in 1997, When asked why by our Journalist, Gilbert Belshimit, Officer Ludwig Belshimit, now 29, replied, "In some instances, we had a strong suspect at the time, though we didn't have enough evidence to tie them to the crime." Officer Belshimit paused but continued, "But now, with modern forensic techniques, a single hair, a blood stain or ap trace of semen could give us all we need to obtain a conviction..." Gilbert also attempted to question the original head detective of the Lili Stronburg case. However, Chief Antonio Carriedo, now 28, refused to give details on the case._

_New York Police also refuse to give details about Lili Stronburg's death. They however, have officially announced that they will reopen the cold case of Lili Stronburg today._

_Gilbert questioned her brother, Vash Stronburg, now 34, if he and his family ever lost hope in finding Lili Stronburg's murderer. When asked this Vash Stronburg replied, "We never gave up hope that Lili's killer would one day face justice. 10 years ago, my parents and I went to Lili's grave not knowing who did this terrible thing to her. Perhaps now we'll get the answer we deserved." Vash Stronburg refused to answer any further questions._

_Although many friends and relatives of Lili doubt that New York Police will find Lili's killer, New York Police are sure that this time, justice will be served._

Antonio stared at the piece of newspaper in his hands. He had read this article so many times he could recite it by heart. Wiping tears that had fallen off his face, he knelt in front of the headstone before him, labeled, "Lili Stronburg" and whispered, "I was so close 10 years ago... so close." His voice cracked as he said, "Miss Lili, this time I will not fail". Antonio got up, wiping more tears, and headed to the police station. It was time to find out, who murdered Lili Stronburg.

* * *

_-Author's notes-_

_sooooo what did u think? YES i know its short but its the prolouge. So. Yea and Oh Lilli Stronburg is Liechtenstein. Sorry i killed her! Dx dont hate me! Oh ok well Favorite this story and follow please! And remember if u have questions PM me, AshMeowsYaoi. Thanks! REVIEWS ARE TO ME AS BURGERS ARE TO AMERICA!_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Authors notes-_

_Ok heres the really first chappie! Thank you Lady P for uploading(: ! Okay well im done._

_Pairings: Spamano._

_Side pairings: PruCan. GerIta. USUK._

* * *

**Chapter one: SHIT!**

* * *

November 13, 1993

"Dude, we should like totally cut through the Cemetery bros!", yelled an obviously drunk Alfred Jones as he stumbled, feeling around for the iron gates of said Cemetery. "Come on! It'll take less time to get home!" Alfred slurred, as he pushed open the frozen iron gates of Pictish Cemetery. Distant groans of annoyance where heard and Alfred turned to search for his friends through the flurries of white snow.

As he entered the Cemetery, Three fuzzily outlined figures made their way to him. When they were a good 3 feet away he ran in, just to make his friends run after him. Why? Well he just wanted to piss them off. His friends made more groaning noises and started going towards the snow covered Cemetery.

"Wait up America!" Matthew slurred, as he attempted to keep up with Alfred's quick drunken pace. A smile grew on Alfred's face at the nickname.

In the beginning of High School, they decided to give each other nicknames and well Alfred got 'America' because of his unhealthy obsession with McDonalds, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Shy Matthew got 'Canada' because of his tendency to be forgotten, obsession with maple syrup, and him being born in Canada. At first they named him invisa-Matt but it never stuck. Alfred laughed as he remembered how they gave Lovino his name. It actually was a fail typo on Alfred's part. They called Lovino, Roman, because he was born in Rome, however one day Alfred acidently typed Romano. And well it stuck. Feliciano's was a no brainer, he had an obsession with pasta, was an amazing artist and was Italian. And thus, Italy was his nickname.

Snapping back to reality, he laughed and sang, "Run, Run as fast as can, You can't catch me! Im the burgerman!" As he sped up. Matthew sighed and looked at the two italians beside him, "we should go after him" he said, gaining a curt nod from the taller italian and a 've~' from the smaller Italian. So they ran after him.

They hadn't been running very long when the small Italian skidded to hault. When he saw the large black gates of Pictich Cemetery, he whimpered."Ve~ Romano! Why are we going through here? I dont wanna! Im not going! Its cold and scary! Ve~! I want papa!" Cried a drunk Feliciano, as he tried to grip on to a tree, indicating he wasnt going in there.

"Shut up, Italy, we'll go home faster if we go through this way... and we have to get America." grumbled Lovino, as he dragged a struggling Feliciano with him into the Cemetery.

Soon the three teens had finally caught up with Alfred and, after bashing him with all available weapons, started talking about the party they came from.

"I guess that party was alright. I met some guys" Matthew said.

"Who?", asked Lovino, feliciano and Alfred in unison.

"Carlos and Gilbert" Matthew repiled, scarlet red.

"Ve~Canada has a crush!~" teased Feliciano as he stumbled a bit.

"N-no I don't!" Squeaked Matthew.

"I'll determine that," said Lovino with a smirk, "who do you think is hotter Gilbert or Carlos?"

"Um, I think I would have to go with Gilbert." Matthew said shyly.

"Ve~ si! Canada has a crushhh~" Giggled Feliciano innocently.

"Pfft! No way, Canada! Carlos is totally hotter than Gilbert!" Alfred slurred, "Gilbert may have pecks, but Carlos got back! Baby got back!" Lovino facepalmed as Alfred began to sing his version of "I Like Big Butts" completely off key.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE, YOU OTHER GAY BROTHERS CANT DENY! "

"MAKE IT STOP!",howled Lovino in pain.

"WHEN A GUY WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST, AND THAT ROUND THINGS IN YO FACE, YOU GET SPRU- WOAH!"cried Alfred as he fell down a steep hill.

"Are you alright America?" Squeaked Matthew, as he peered down the hill. Lovino sneered and said, "Smooth going, Sir Mix Alot." and looked down the hill only to see a drunk laughing Alfred at the bottom.

Lovino, seeing Alfred was fine, scowled, "Get the fuck up America, we dont have time for your bullshit, I'm freezing my balls off here!" Lovino, Feliciano and Matthew were about to gloat about Alfred's epic fail when suddenly, Alfred stopped laughing and screamed, "G-guys get down h-here! Heelpp!" Lovino immediately ran down to help Alfred, but tripped over something unknown. "Ow! fuck that hurt!", Lovino yelled as grabbed around for something to get up with.

"R-Romanooooo!" Yelped Alfred in terror

"WHAT AMERI-!..." Lovino looked down to see what he had tripped over and landed on, and all though there was a mini snowstorm going on, he could clearly see he had landed on a woman. Her wet, shoulder-length golden hair spread out from behind her head like a fan, her skirt was pushed up to her waist. Strange dark patches stained her pale flesh and the sheer blouse clung to her chest. "AHHHHHHH!", cried Lovino as he jumped off the bloodied corspe of the young woman, savagely wiping his bloodied hands on the snow.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! A-america! What the fuck!" Alfred looked at Lovino, with wide eyes,"I dont know what the fuck Romano! Just help! Help!" He yelled before he started to hyperventilate. "Fuck!" Lovino yelled as he recognized, the woman before him. It was Lili Stronburg.

"CANADA GET DOWN HERE! ITALY STAY UP THERE!" Lovino yelled as he picked up the 'dead' girl's ice cold body and checked her pulse. "She's still alive!" He yelled.

"Whats going on?" Said Matthew as he ran down the hill quickly. As soon as Matthew looked over at Lovino he yelped, "Romano! America! W-what can i do? What h-happen! Is she o-ok! Lovino looked at Matthew and started giving orders, "Canada, go find someone! Knock on houses, hell go to the cops! Just get someone over here now!" Lovino yelled over the small snowstorm, as he tried to warm the corspe up by taking off his jacket and giving it to her.

"B-but America is faster! Send him!" Said matthew, panic in his voice rising. Lovino sent him a harsh glare and said, "Yea, he's fasterr! But look at him! Hes drunk off his ass! Just go bastard!" Matthew jumped at the harsh tones in Lovino's voice as he sped off in the direction of the New York Police station.

Feliciano slowly came down the hill minutes later,"VE~! O-OH NO R-ROMANO WHAT H-HAPPEN!" cried a sniffling Feliciano, before breaking down into sobs, "I-I wanna g-go h-hooommeee!" Alfred got up and started to comfort Feliciano,"shh shh," he slurred," Canada will find help and all of this will be over ok?"

The snowstorm picked up and a new wave of ice and snow pelted the teens. Alfred and Feliciano were huddled together for comfort and warmth, while Lovino was desperately attempting to keep Lili alive. "Lili, stay with me!" He would yell, while bandaging her bleeding abdomen. He was the farthest thing from a doctor, but he had to do something. Mathew had gone for help, and Alfred and Feliciano were having nervous breakdowns. He was the only one who could help. He couldnt let Lili die. He couldnt.

"Please hurry Canada. Please" Lovino whispered as he felt Lili's pulse slow down.

* * *

_-Authors note-_

_Eh eh ehhh? ;D what did u guys think of it? once again, thank u Lady P. Without u, i couldnt do this. Oohh yea Carlos is Cuba. This chappie was longer O.O please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Authors note-_

_THANK YOU LADY PYRIEN! Ok, so most of this chapter is in Canada's point of view. Thank you DinosaurAttack, NinjaKat405, EmeraldKonoha197, Lady P and Moraco1 for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! I love you guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too Late.**

* * *

*Canada PoV*

"Just go you bastard!" Lovino's harsh words echoed through my mind as I ran numbly. I had to find help. Its freezing, but I was sweating. But I wasn't really thinking. My head is swimming, I have no clue where, but I'm running. I'm drunk, and my heads pounding.

I cant believe this. There's no way.. this must be a dream. Lili has to alive. This is all just a horrible nightmare... It has to be! I'm still running but I noticed, I'm wasn't accomplishing anything. So I stopped and desperately looked around, only to see white and a few street lamps.

Where, where can I go? The Police station is a good forty minutes away! I'm so confused! Damn! Why did Lovino send me! I cant do this! Who's going to believe me, A 16 year old, sweaty, dirty teen that reeks of alcohol? Putting my face in my palms, I slowed down. Right now, I need to think.

*Normal PoV*

"Please hurry Canada." Lovino whispered again as the snowstorm threatened to turn into a blizzard. He looked at Lili, she was deathly pale, and although she stopped bleeding, she had lost too much blood. Shivering, Lovino checked Lili's pulse. "Its so faint" he whispered, "please hang on Lili, please hang on." Alfred looked at Lovino in shame. Alfred always called himself the hero. Ha. Some hero he was. Here he is drunk, scared, and unhelpful. He has to change that.

Alfred lets go of Feliciano, and takes off his sweater. "Here Lovino, you'll freeze." He said solemnly.

*Canada PoV*

I'm standing in the middle of this blizzard. Numb. I know I should be moving. But I couldn't help but to think back to Lili. Her small fragile body, pale and painted with blood. She was... dead. No! I need to stop thinking about that! she's alive! But, I cant. It didn't help that I knew her! Lili was so sweet, everyone loved her! She never did anything thing wrong and she was so kind, so who would do this to her?

Shit! I'm supposed to be looking for help! I mentally kicked myself and forced myself to think. I cant knock on someone's door, its 4:30 am in the middle of a snowstorm. I cant call, no signal. I cant even see two feet in front of me. Wait, I remember there is always a cop car parked on the corner of Rosewood Ave! Finally some progress! With new found hope, I smiled.

But, where am I? I looked up and to my horror, I'm on ElmWood Rd. Which was three blocks away from RoseWood Ave. Quickly, I started moving through the snowstorm, using the faint street lamps as a guide.

My lungs were on fire. But I could see the cop car, I just needed to get there! I finally reached the car and began to pound on the cool, glass window, "hello! Officer please help! T-there's a girl dying in Pictish C-Cemetery ! Please help!" I yelled, nearly crying. When I got no response, I peer into the tinted windows. Only to find it empty. I take out my frustration out on the window as I felt my heart shatter like the glass windows of the car.

"Please.. anyone.. help!" I sobbed, taking no notice of the glass coating the ground, as I slumped on to the ice covered asphalt. Feeling defeated, I slam my head into the side of the car, only adding to my pain. The only hope for Lili was gone! All gone! I probably would have made it to the Police station by now! I'm so stupid! My blood is flowed freely from my cuts, but right now, I don't give a damn. Lili is dying and i cant do anything! The police station is even farther than before and the hospital is even further! I'm losing hope. And now, I broke a cops window. I'm bleeding, but I'm so numb I cant feel anything. Its cold.. so cold.. almost as cold as a corpse. I let my head hang down as I watched the blood pool into a small puddle underneath me.

"Who's there!", Calls a gruff voice, "Where are you!"

A voice! That means a person! There's still hope! I snapped my head up and wiped away salty tears, "Help! I'm here!" I cried, my voice cracked as I heard footsteps coming toward me, "please help me!" Tears streamed down my face and my breath came out in pants. Through the blinding flurries of frozen slush, I saw the outline of the person who came to my aid.

*Normal PoV*

"Here Lovino, you'll freeze." Alfred said as he pushed his thick bomber jacket toward Lovino. Lovino looked up at Alfred, "Thank you" he whispered as he covered Lili in the warm jacket. Alfred watched Lovino in shock.

"Lovino, that was for you," Alfred said as Lovino shivered violently, "you'll die of hypothermia!" The panic in his voice rose at the thought of two dead bodies. Lovino was silent until he turned and glared at Alfred, "I-i don't give a damn if I f-freeze! I'm not gonna die soon!" He points at Lili as he continues, "She! She w-will!"

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked over to Lovino. He had not expected that. He had expected that Lovino would snatch up the jacket. But he didn't. Alfred once again felt guilty. He would have taken the jacket and Lili would probably have a lower chance of living. "Yea" Alfred sighed, "I'm a real hero."

*Canada PoV*

"What did you do to my squad car!" A tall blonde man asked angrily as he extended his arm out to me. I noticed, he didn't look much older than me.

"Officer! T-thank you! Y-you have to help me! There's a g-girl! And she's b-bleeding! We need to go now! N-now or she's gonna d-die!" I yelled frantically as i tugged on the officer's navy blue uniform. He looked at me strangely and didn't move.

"Are you high, boy? Do you realize your the one bleeding?" He asked sternly. Rage bubbled up inside me. I don't care about me! He's ignoring me! Dammit! Lili needs help! I tugged harder, sending pain throughout my arm, on his uniform towards the Cemetery. "NO, IAM NOT HIGH! WE NEED TO HELP HER!" I yelled, anger and panic lacing my voice.

Wrenching his arm out of my grasp, he looked at me, taking in my drunken, dirty, sweaty, bloodied appearance. Calmly, I said, "Ok Officer... I know this looks bad, but please lis-" "How do i know this isn't a sick joke, Have you been drinking?" The blonde officer patronized me in his heavy German accent as he opened the car's trunk.

He didn't even LISTEN to me! I wanted to shake him and yell! I wanted to tell him to just shut the hell up and follow me! But I knew it would only worsen the situation. Exasperated, scared, in pain and angry i blurted out, "Yes, I've been drinking!" My anger slowly disappears into fear. What if I spent to much time doing jack shit, and she's already dead? I try to hold in tears as I tried to talk some sense into this strict officer, " "me and my friends came from a party, and came across her body please, shes bleeding and dying in Pictish Cemetery! please... help..." I wasn't even trying to hold it in anymore, I knew I fucked up, I spent too much time panicking. Lili is probably dead, and its all my fault! I looked down and let the hot tears roll off my face.

The officer came to my side with a first aid kit and tried to calm me down, "ok, ok,! Just calm down, ja? This was in Pictish Cemetery, correct?" He asked, trying to keep his stern tone, as he cleared my cuts and wrapped my bleeding hands up. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I felt stupid. Useless. If she died, it'd be my fault. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to the officer, seeing that he opened the car door. I heard him exhale before he said, "Lets go, I am Officer Ludwig by the way. And If this is a joke, expect jail time. Mister?"

"Matthew Williams" I answered, as i got into the squad vehicle. I watched Officer Ludwig close the door and head to the driver's seat as I whispered to no one in particular, "I hope we get there in time." I looked out the other unbroken window, only to see the vicious snowstorm still raged on as Officer Ludwig started the police car.

*Normal PoV*

Lovino checked Lili's pulse for the millionth time. "Shit" he whispered. Alfred and Feliciano snapped their heads up and looked at Lovino quizzically. Lovino started to tear up, startling Alfred and Feliciano.

She's" Lovino hiccuped, "she's"

Before Alfred and Feliciano could respond, gravel crunched beneath a car's tires. "Down here Officer Ludwig! Hurry!" Said a voice, that Alfred recognized as Matthew's.

A tall blonde haired man was being pulled by a frantic Matthew towards Lovino. Matthew knelt down in front of Lovino with the officer trudging behind him, "What happened here!"

Lovino looked up with watery golden olive eyes, "Your too late, s-she's dead."

* * *

_-Authors notes-_

_I hope it wasnt too confusing Sorry if Canada is a little OOC. But hes kinda panicking so yea. anyways,please fav and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_-Authors notes-_

_Once again, thank Lady-Pyrien, without her, this would never be up here. So yea. Here it is, i hope you like._

* * *

**Chapter 3: What's Going on?**

* * *

Nothing in Lovino's sixteen years of living had prepared him for a police interrogation in the early hours in the morning. From the moment the police rolled up, Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew and Alfred were blinded by flashing police lights, cameras and search lights. The confusion and the unorderly fashion of the whole process certainly wasn't helping their moods. The teens were told to wait underneath a nearby street lamp, so there they were listening to the not so distant sirens, reminiscing tonight's events. Wiping away tears, Lovino leaned over to Matthew, who refused to look anyone in the eye, "It's not your fault Canada." He whispered, "it's not your fault"

"Ludwig." Said a Spanish accented voice, "I want you to take those four into the station, I will interrogate them later." The teens jerked their heads up, at the word "interrogate". "Keep them separate, I don't want them to begin to making up stories." The Spanish voice said.

"Yes, Mr. Carriedo sir." Ludwig replied, as he moved towards the teens, "alright, all of you, into the squad car now." The commanding tone in his voice made Lovino, Matthew, Alfred and Feliciano comply.

After being seated in the cramped back seat of the car, Lovino spoke up, "We're not just witnesses anymore... are we?" He asked. Ludwig replied in a monotone voice, "That's not for me to decide." He was beginning to start the car when he suddenly stopped the ignition and said, "Wait here, I must get something" and with that, the German officer walked back towards Mr. Carriedo.

"Please for the love of burgers, pasta and maple syrup, DO NOT mention the Corvette! " Lovino hissed as soon as Ludwig was out of hearing range. A flash of understanding hit the other three teens and they nodded. The silent agreement was made between all of them as Officer Ludwig entered the front of the squad car a few minutes later. Adjusting the rear view mirror, he started the engine and began to drive through the snowstorm outside.

As If the chaos and disorganization of the crime scene wasn't enough, the whole police station was a flurry of journalists, papers and officers. After dodging journalists and camera men Officer Ludwig, let them to their Interrogation Rooms. And as he was told, separated them,

Lovino was shoved into the first interrogation room. After taking a few minutes to calm down and think, he started to worry. It all made sense now, of course they were suspects, after all they had found Lili's body. As much as he hated to admit, they were all in a damned situation. "I should have been able to keep her alive." Lovino thought. "But I fucking didn't!"

He started thinking about his friends and how they were handling all of this. He knew Alfred was drunk off his ass and Lovino had seen him with a joint earlier. But with Alfred, he never knew what other substance he would take. Lovino prayed that what ever Alfred snorted, inhaled, smoked, or swallowed had worn off enough for him to be thoughtful during his interview. Otherwise, he knew Alfred would piss off the cops and that would only worsen their current situation. Lovino hummed thoughtfully. He knew Alfred wouldn't mention the Corvette, he had the most to lose if he did.

Feliciano was a completely different bowl of pasta. Sure he was drunk too, but he would freak out. Feliciano was, you could say, too sensitive for his own good. Always picked on at school, his big brown eyes and reddish hair gave him an overall innocent look that the ladies loved. And that school bullies did not. And although he did well in crowds, alone he was extremely jittery and hesitant. This is what Lovino was scared about. That the police would get frustrated with Feliciano's constant hesitation and would think he had something to hide. Groaning in frustration Lovino realized Feliciano would be the most likely to spill about the Corvette. "Please let him keep his big mouth shut" Lovino prayed. He knew that if the cops found the Corvette, they would be charged, at the very least, with driving the car without the owner's consent.

Now, Lovino knew there was really only one person who truly could keep a level-headed appearance, and that was Matthew. Key Word: appearance. Lovino had know Mattie long enough to know that guilt and fear was running the young Canadian's mind. However, he also knew that Matthew knew how to push back his fears and worries very well. It was always safety first with Matthew and he knew Mattie wouldn't speak of the Corvette because it was his idea to take it out in the first place.

Originally, Matthew just wanted to take that Hungarian chic's Corvette for a spin and to pick up some more beer from Gilbert's house, so Lovino, Feliciano and Alfred tagged along. However, after a drunk Alfred convinced Matthew to let him drive, they ended up nearly hitting a light post. Now with a rather large scratch on the side of the Hungarian's car, The four of them decided to hide the car in an alley and get it repaired it tomorrow. With any luck, the Hungarian would be too hung over to notice her green Corvette missing.

Lovino sighed and smacked his head against the small wooden table in front of him. "Don't do anything stupid bastards," he muttered against the table.

In his interrogation room, Feliciano had already started sniffling and shaking again. He wasn't going to lie, he was scared. He felt horrible about not being any help and being nothing but a crybaby. He felt alone in the claustrophobic-ally small interrogation room. He was told to lie about one thing, yet, he was going to tell the officers the truth. The whole truth. Maybe even about the Corvette... then he would be off the hook right?

Matthew was spiraling deeper into his thoughts as he sat in the small painful wooden chair in the interrogation room. His mind was flooded with guilt and hatred towards himself. He wouldn't say a peep about the Corvette, knowing he'd screw everyone order if he did. when he was interrogated, He would put on his poker face and pray the police wouldn't be able to see the turmoil through his eyes. He was thinking of poor sensitive Feliciano, drunk and scared Alfred but mostly Lovino. He imagined how calm Lovino would be during his interrogation. Lovino always thought things through. If anyone could persuade the police that their involvement with Lili Stronburg's body, was completely innocent, it'd be Lovino. Sighing, he rubbed his bandaged hands together as he watched the round generic clock above the locked doorway.

Rocking back and forth on his chair, Alfred had sobered up enough to think about all of tonight's events. He realized, that they were in deep shit now. Confused and ashamed at his lack of help. Alfred drummed his fingers against the table in front of him. He did some real stupid shit this night. He smoked some weed, drank a hell of a lot of beer, and took some acid pills. Hell, he nearly crashed Elizabeth's green Corvette! Fuck. If he still had any of those things on him, he was screwed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Carriedo." officer Ludwig said as he went up to said man's office. Gripping a clipboard, Ludwig stood by his comrade.

"Ludwig! I've told you many times to call me Antonio~" said Mr. Carriedo with a forced cheery smile. He brushed back a few locks of curly chocolate brown hair, as he asked Ludwig, "So, I'm assuming, you'll be telling me what rooms each of the suspects are in."

"Ja Antonio," responded Ludwig, "Lovino Vargas, 16, was the one holding the victim and he was covered in her blood, he is in Interrogation Room #1. Feliciano Vargas, 15, was at the scene of the crime, seemingly terrified, he is in Interrogation Room #2." Ludwig turned a page on his clipboard and continued, "Matthew Williams, 16, was the young man who came and retrieved me, he is in Interrogation Room# 3. Alfred F. Jones, 17, was at the scene of the crime comforting Feliciano Vargas. His jacket was on the victim. He is in Interrogation Room #4."

"Its going to be one hell of a night for those teens Ludwig." Antonio said as he threw his snow dampened jacket on the nearest chair in his office.

Detective Antonio Carriedo was New York's forensic teenage prodigy. He began working with his father in the police department at the fresh age of 17. After solving over 25 cold and regular murder cases in under a year his father, head of the New York Police Department, was shot and killed during a robbery, making 18 year old Antonio head of the NYPD. That being said, it never meant he welcomed having another solved murder case under his belt. Especially a case of this nature. According to the police surgeon, she had been raped and stabbed in the lower abdomen, a single upwards blow through her stomach. The surgeon decided, it had probably taken her quite awhile to die.

Just thinking about the horrible crime made Antonio want to beat the shit out of the man responsible. But he didn't even know who this man was, Nonetheless where. Antonio took a deep breath and started reading what little information on the victim he had.

She was Lili Stronburg, the 19 year old cashier at Starbucks. Easily ID-ed by most of the police officers in the NYPD. She lived in New York City with her parents, Tom and Maya Stronburg and her brother Vash Stronburg. He rubbed his temples with his palms. He hated this part of a murder case. Telling the family. "I really don't want to do this" he muttered as he flipped through the large stack of papers

"I can do it for you, Antonio."

Antonio jumped at Ludwig's voice, he had completely forgotten about the German officer beside him. "Really?" He asked, as he lifted his gaze to Ludwig. "Ja, its no problem" Ludwig said confidently, although a tone of sadness shone through. Antonio exhaled and smiled, "Thank you Ludwig. Can you do that for me?"

Ludwig nodded and walked out of the NYPD. A few minutes after Ludwig left, Antonio all but slammed his head on the table. "Damn, Ludwig was suppose to question two of the subjects" he growled as he felt around for paper and a clipboard, "I guess I can ask Ivan or Arthur..." No sooner had that last word left his mouth, had he gritted his teeth. Arthur Kirkland. His police rival.

He, Ludwig and Arthur were the youngest police officers, but also the most talented. Ludwig had joined the military at 16 as he could easily pass as 18. And thus, was exceptional at organization and listening, making him easily move up in ranks. Arthur had been the British police prodigy from England transferred to NYPD after a mishap in the exchange of police officers between the NYPD and the London police department. In the end, Arthur decided to stay in the NYPD. And as soon as he met Antonio, Arthur was all but too happy to establish a rivalry.

Deciding he would rather die than ask that British bastard for help, Antonio called for Ivan. Now, there was no doubt on why Ivan was usually used for interrogations. In short terms, he scared people shitless. And when people were scared, they usually talked.

"Mr. Carriedo you called for me, da?" Ivan said in a strong Russian accent as he pushed open the door to Antonio's office.

Antonio pushed his chair out and stood up, "Yea I did Ivan" he gave a stack of papers and a pen to Ivan, "your going to interview two of tonight's suspects. If you haven't heard by now, it has to do with the murder of Lili Stronburg."

Ivan smiled and flipped through the papers, "Da, I have heard." He said, "Ah, I see we will be questioning Feliciano Vargas and Alfred F. Jones. I will start right away."

Antonio shook his head, "Not yet" he said as paced around the room, "Lets let them sweat it out a bit, si?"

Smiling, Ivan made his way towards the officer door. "Da. Call me when you are ready." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Antonio paced back and forth as he began to think of what order to question the subjects. The obvious choice was the teen who was holding the victim. Lovino Vargas, was his name. He didn't know why, but something about this teen was off. He didn't show the same amount of emotions as the others, and also remained adamant that Lili was still alive when they found her. It was rare, but murderers will "find" the bodies of their victims, in an attempt to look like innocent bystanders. He should question this Lovino first.

But then again. The one who had gone and searched for help, Matthew, was it? Yes, Matthew Williams, he remained absolutely quiet looking no one in the eye, Finding the floor the most interesting thing in the world. He had a look of guilt. As though he did something wrong. Suspicious indeed.

After a few minutes, he called for Ivan to meet him outside the Interrogation Rooms. "Mr. Carriedo, I see you are ready to begin." Ivan said, smiling an "innocent and childish" smile. Antonio nodded and asked, "si, I am, have you decided who you will be questioning first?" Ivan stopped in front of Interrogation Room #4 , "Da, I have." Ivan responded as he reached for the handle, "I will question this Alfred character, he, has a criminal record" Antonio nodded as Ivan disappeared behind the large wooden door.

Antonio stood in the middle of Interrogation Rooms 1 and 2. "Alright, lets do this" he pep talked himself as he reached for the handle on the door of Interrogation Room 2

* * *

_-Authors note-_

_Cliffhanger :D not really, but just let me think that XD. Thank you Lady Pyrien(: Favorite, follow and Review please (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Authors note-_

_Thank Lady-Pyrien and my readers! I love u guys ok, here chapter 4!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interrogation #1**

* * *

Antonio reached towards the knob on Interrogation Room #2's door. At the last minute, he retracted his hand and walked towards Interrogation Room #1, Lovino's room.

The interview room that Lovino was in was the size of a small kitchen. Yet somehow, Lovino managed to look comfortable. His arms were folded on the table and his head was resting on them, the position of a bored student falling asleep in class. And he would have fallen asleep if Lili's bloodied figure was deleted from his memories. Her pale, small body was abused, bruises and blood everywhere. However, what frustrated Lovino was that he hadn't been as much use to Lili as he had hoped. He felt sad and guilty, but his frustration left no room for any other emotion. Not even fear.

But Lovino was no idiot. He knew he should be afraid, after all he has Lili's blood all over his clothes, his hands and probably his hair; he remembered pushing his hair out of his eyes at one point. But that wouldn't be good enough for the police. Lovino was walking on eggshells. One wrong move and his life would crumble. One wrong word would land him prison.

When the detective walked in through the door, Lovino had a mixed feeling of relief and fear. This detective didn't look very old. Actually he looked maybe three years older than Lovino. The detective had chocolate, soft looking curly hair that framed his tan face and contrasted with his bright green eyes.

"Enjoying what you see?" He asked in a thick Spanish accent as he took a seat on the chair across Lovino. Lovino flushed a bright red, and removed his eyes from the very sexy Spanish man across from him.

"Since it seems you cant speak, I'll introduce myself . I am Detective Antonio Carriedo and I will be interviewing you about tonight's events" Antonio said, "I will be writing your answers and statements down. May we begin?"

Lovino looked at Antonio and nodded as he straightened out, "Go for it, detective."

Antonio leaned back on his chair and checked out his "witness" This teen was very attractive. His dark reddish brown hair went down to his pink cheeks. Definitely Italian, considering his accent. But there was one feature that Antonio could not keep his eyes off. And that was Lovino's eyes. They were a golden honey color with splashes of olive green.

"Ahem" said a slightly annoyed voice.

Antonio blinked and blushed. He didn't realize he was staring. "Right " he said, quickly regaining his collected demeanor, "So lets start with what happened tonight."

Lovino sighed but started, "Well we were going to take the short way home through the ceme-"

"No, back up a bit. What happened that day?"

Lovino glared at the detective. He didn't want to mention that he and his friends visited the Starbucks Lili worked at. "Alright bastard," he muttered to himself. Sighing, he began, "The four of us live in a small ass apartment. We woke up around 4 o' clock and it was my turn to cook, after making some pasta-"

"pasta in the morning?" Mused Antonio.

Lovino paused bit ignored Antonio, "anyways," he said sharply, " after eating our pastas, we were still half asleep so we went to a coffee shop to get some drinks." Lovino paused because Antonio was scribbling furiously on his clipboard.

"Where did you get your coffee from, ."

"Starbucks." Lovino said calmly. Although his heart pounded painfully against his ribcage.

Antonio blinked but showed no reaction, "Which location?" He asked.

"The one on..." Lovino hesitated, if he lied, he definitely would seem suspicious, but if he told the truth, this could tie him to the murder, "the corner of Sycamore and Oak street."

Antonio looked at the teen warily. But kept his voice neutral, "Do you go there often?"

"I guess. I would go for a cup of coffee if I had the early shift at my job." Lovino replied dismissively.

"Did you know Lili Stronburg?" Antonio asked as his interest peaked.

"Not really. I never really noticed her." Lovino replied coolly.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "A beautiful young lady like her, and you didn't notice her?"

"She was rarely there in the early mornings." Lovino said with an edge to his voice.

"You said rarely, so that means you did see her." Antonio pushed

"Like I said, I never really noticed her." He said a tone of irritably barely hidden by his calm voice.

Antonio laughed, "what, was she not pretty enough for you?"

Lovino glared and crossed his arms, "I am not an ass, I'm just not desperate enough to flirt with a Starbucks employee. Ok? Our conversations were never more than "One Espresso, please"

Deciding to drop it, Antonio asked, "Did anyone of your friends show more interest in her?"

Lovino was not expecting that, "No" he said a little too quickly, "well, not as far as I know"

Antonio hummed thoughtfully, "Ok, so after you guys got coffee. Where did you go?"

"Well our friend was bitching about having no help to set up his 'awesome party', so we decided that we would go help him set up." Lovino said confidently.

"Can he confirm that?" Antonio asked.

"Yea" Lovino said crossly, "anyways, we set up for a good four hours, and before we knew it, the party started."

"Did you guys stay together? "

Lovino snorted, "hell no, have you ever been to a high school party, detective? In case you haven't, this is how they work, you go in with friends, scatter, get drunk-"

"Get drunk? Was there alcoholic drinks at this party?" Antonio said, narrowing his green eyes.

Lovino mentally kicked himself, "No," he said nonchalantly, "but I'm just giving you a general summary, detective." Lovino groaned internally. That was a horrible lie.

And as he expected Antonio knew he was lying, but let it slide, "so continue giving me this "general summary" Mr. Vargas"

Growling Lovino said, "alright. Like I was saying. You go in with friends, scatter, get drunk off your ass, when you had fun you find your friends, and stagger on home. Simple enough detective."

"Hmm, ok so you have no clue what your friends did in between coming to the party and going home?" Antonio said, hoping for Lovino to become defensive.

Lovino, to Antonio's shock, said, "Nope. I have no clue."

"Ok, so what did you do that the party?" Antonio asked.

"Well I found some of my friends that graduated last year." Lovino smiled, "I was glad that they decided to come and we went upstairs to catch up"

"Can they confirm that?"

Lovino made a muffled exasperated noise, "Yea, Yea they can."

"Ok, so do the four of you always meet up at the end of parties?" Antonio asked. Nothing so far was suspicious he thought with a bit of disappointed.

"Well yea, unless one of us got lucky" Lovino smiled a strained smile. He laughed at the look on Antonio's face, "what? were hormonal young teens, detective."

"So must of the time, you four teens share an apartment. Sounds cozy. Very cozy." Antonio said slyly.

Lovino's tone became very serious, "You know, not all teens think about sex all the time. Some of us actually give a damn about finding the right person."

"hmm" hummed Antonio, "So instead of having sex, you guys prefer each other's company. You know where I come from, they consider you teens queers."

Lovino visibly tensed, "So? Is that a crime, detective" his composure slipping from calm to non-existent as the last word exited his mouth.

Antonio leaned back on his chair and carelessly said, "Well it depends with what your doing and who your doing it-"

"Look, I don't understand what the fuck this has to do with any of this, Detective, so why don't we stay on track? What are you assuming? That we are all gay, so we raped a young lady! That's some real bullshit!" Lovino shouted angrily as he stood from his chair.

"Watch your temper Vargas," Antonio warned, his voice hard, "That mouth can get you into trouble" Antonio felt bad, but pushed anyways , "And its well known that some homosexuals hate woman."

"Who the hell thinks that! The homophobic bitches? Now detective, Listen here, just because Feliciano, Matthew and Alfred left the party with me, it doesn't mean their gay!" Lovino spat as he sat back in his chair trying to keep his temper down, "I can give you a list of girls they slept with to show you how wrong you are."

Antonio, In truth, hated to be mean to this attractive teen, after all he was being quite a hypocrite. But if it meant a confession, he would push harder, "What about you, Lovino? Could you do the same?"

Lovino went rigid. He had no idea how this interrogation went from who murdered Lili Stronburg, to his sexuality. Bubbling with anger Lovino tried to regain his calm demeanor, "Lets get back on track, bastard." He said through gritted teeth as he gripped the sides of his chair in anger, "after we left, it was around 4:00 am.

"We were all tired and wanted to get home quicker, so we cut through Pictish Cemetery."

"Did you see anyone around? " Antonio asked, shocked that Lovino had already returned to his collected composure.

"No, but then again, I couldn't see three feet in front of me with that damn blizzard going on." Lovino said slightly annoyed at being interrupted yet again by the detective.

"Ok continue."

"Alright, so Alfred ran in once we got sight of him" Lovino saw Antonio open his mouth and hastily added, "I don't know why he ran in, so don't ask." Antonio shut his mouth and scribbled on his paper.

"Anyways, we caught up eventually. Alfred was singing, horribly, and since he was ahead, fell down the hill first. We all stopped and looked over only to see Alfred laughing his ass off. I was about make fun of him..." Lovino exhaled, "but then he called for help. At first I thought he broke his leg, so I ran down, but I tripped..." Lovino took in a shaky breath and stared at the floor.

A few seconds passed and Antonio wondered why he didn't continue. Suddenly Lovino began sniffling, "Lovino?" He asked in a soft voice.

Lovino lifted his view from the floor and on to Antonio's eyes, "I landed on her." He said straining to keep his voice steady, "That's when I grabbed her and took off my coat to wrap her in it. She was bleeding really bad. But I swear she was alive, I remember feeling her pulse. Then I called for Mattie and sent him to find help..."

The look on Lovino's face nearly made Antonio cry. His face had the look of sorrow and blame and his , softly and warmly he said, "Why did you ask Matthew to go?"

"Because Alfred was drunk as hell and Feliciano was a sobbing nervous wreck." Lovino said shakily.

Antonio nodded. Everything was innocent enough. Everything seemed to check out. Yet he could not shake this feeling about this teen. He couldn't recognize the emotion, but he felt something towards Lovino.

"We're innocent. I swear" Lovino said softly, startling Antonio out of his thoughts, "You don't know what its like to hold a dying person and to be completely helpless. All you police want is a scapegoat. And I refuse to let me or my friends to be that." Lovino said as he glared at Antonio.

Antonio blinked and saw the single tear rolling off Lovino's face. He sighed internally and began his generic ending. "That will be enough for tonight, one of my officers will escort you home. We will need all your clothes including your shoes." Antonio made a call for Ludwig on his walkie talkie.

Lovino nodded mechanically and began to walk towards the door, where Ludwig was now standing.

"And Mr. Vargas." Antonio said, causing said Italian to turn to him, "I do know that feeling" he whispered almost to himself.

Lovino stood stunned at the door, when suddenly the German officer shoved Lovino out the door.

"HAY! " Lovino hissed, "what the fuck was that for!" Lovino glared at the, admittedly, intimidating, officer.

Ludwig glared at Lovino and said, "respect an officer Mr. Vargas" he said those last two words in a mocking tone as he lead Lovino into the parking lot and to the parked police car.

"Hmph damn potato bastard." Lovino said as soon as Ludwig closed the door on the squad car. And as Ludwig started the car and headed towards Lovino's shared apartment, Lovino decided that he did not like this officer.

* * *

-Authors notes-

Yup Thank you Lady Pyrien, your amazing enough to upload these even though you get out of work at crazy hours. And i thank all my readers, without you, i wouldn't be an author now would I?


	6. Chapter 6

-Authors notes-

Thank you Lady Pyrien, NinjaKat450, moraco1, Illusion Island, Alice Vargas, Nagiza, Chibi Night Angel, HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan, EmeraldKonoha197, Wolfblood9, Amatuer SoulReaper and DinosaurAttack for reading my story, everytime i get a review/favorite/follow i get so happy C': This is so late, i apologize...

** Chapter 5: Interrogation #2**

Ivan closed the door behind him and entered Alfred F. Jones's interrogation room, Jones looked jittery he noticed.

Alfred watched the large Russian open the door and sit in the chair opposite of him. The acid pills he had taken earlier were wearing off and he was feeling jumpy.

"Alfred F. Jones. I am Officer Ivan and you will address me as such." Ivan said as he placed his elbows on the table and knitted his fingers together, "I warn you, I do not play games. I will ask questions and you will answer, got it?"

Alfred crossed his arms and sneered, "Hate to break it to ya, Officer Ivan, but I will answer no questions. I demand a lawyer."

Ivan did not like this boy's attitude, "If you were innocent you would have no need for a lawyer, Jones." He said slyly.

"You think I don't know what you dudes do? " Alfred hissed dangerously, "You point the finger at whoever you can, and every one of my friends are clean, I am the only here with a record. Do you know what that means Officer Ivan?" Alfred paused, "It means I'm the first one to be thrown in jail. So I dont wanna to talk. Get me a lawyer."

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the American, "In case you do not know how the justice system works, you are to call your OWN lawyer." Ivan leaned back in his chair, "Alright, go on. Call your lawyer."

Alfred stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. Thats when he realized... he knew no lawyers. Even if he did, he would have to tell him/her everything. Inculding some of the drugs he did at the party. Then again he could call his dad... no that idea was as appealing as a box of rotting burgers. He was sooo fucked.

Alfred turned to Ivan and sighed, "Alright, I'll make you a deal, I'll answer your questions." Ivan smiled. "However!" Alfred said sticking his pointed finger up in the air, "If you try to like frame me, I'll be done dude." Alfred sat back down and glared at the russian. "Damn commie", he thought.

Ivan smiled darkly as he looked at the American. He was, you could say, the typical American boy. He had golden blond hair and clear blue eyes hidden behind square glasses. If he had gone up to Lili and asked her to go out, she would have said yes in a heartbeat. So what could his motive be?, "Da." Ivan said, "I will not push.. much"

Alfred glared but his eyes were weak, "Alright, start this crap so I can go home and eat burgers." He said annoyed.

"Fine. How did you know Lili Stronburg" Ivan began irritably.

"Stronburg? Dude no way I didn't know that was the cashiers's last name!" Alfred said in an overly obnoxious voice.

Ivan had to physically prevent himself from facepalming. Apparently, Jones didn't know her well enough to know her last name, sighing he asked, "Did you ever ask her out?"

Alfred blinked, "Well DUH! Shes gorgeous! But she always rejected me." He said frowning.

This sparked Ivan's interest. Maybe Alfred had gotten tired of tired of Lili rejecting him and decided to force her into sex. After the fear of prision settled in he murdered her and then "stumbled upon her body". It was a pretty far fetched idea, but he must consider everything. Ivan smiled and asked, "Ever get tired of rejection, jones?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes. He knew where this was going, "No, not really. She is- was" He corrected himself in a depressed tone. "A beautiful lady that had the right to accept me or not. And if me and my friends are the only suspects you dudes can come up with, well you aren't very good policemen, Officer Ivan." He spat the last words out with venom.

Ivan meerly glared at Alfred, and he returned the Russian's violet glare with one of frozen fire. The tension between the Russian and the American was electric. The sheer thickness of the air could scare even stotic Ludwig out of the room.

Finally Ivan spoke, "Alright, Where were you before finding Lili Stronburg?" Usually Ivan liked to anger or scare his suspects, but while Alfred was yelling, it wasnt in anger or of fear, It was in truth. Yet, the Russian felt as though this teen was hiding something.

"Me and my friends were at a friend's party." Alfred said curtly.

"What happened at this party?" Ivan asked.

Alfred laughed, "Alright since you obviously dont go to parties, I'll explain. A party is a place where chicks and dudes met up at, like in a house or something." Alfred spoke as if speaking to a child, "You dance, hook up and sometimes you may even get laid. But if you dont, you go home. The End."

Ivan, not amused by the american's sarcasm, added, "And sometimes you get high."

Alfred froze for a bit, but recovered quickly, "Not at the parties you go to, Officer Ivan." He said with a bit of cockiness.

"Did you get stoned tonight?" Ivan pressed.

"See there you go, trying to frame me. I'm done." Alfred said quickly.

Ivan growled but changed the subject, "Did you stay together at the party?"

Alfred looked at Ivan and frowned, "No, thats like uncool." Alfred said indignantly, "We go in together, go our own ways, and then leave together. Party 101 dude."

Ivan was being to lose his patience with this obnoxious teen, "Ok then, what did YOU do, Jones?"

Alfred's face went blank. "I can't really remember what I did, but I can tell where I was at. I was in the living room except when I went upstairs to take a piss."

"Are there any witnesses to prove that?" Ivan asked.

"Yea like 99.9% of the people there" Alfred said loudly

"Did you see anyone of your friends? "

"Hmm" hummed Alfred thoughtfully, "I thought I saw Lovino chatting it up with some college freshman in an upstairs bedroom and Matthew ran into the backyard covering his mouth. Thats all I remember."

Ivan wrote it down and asked another question, "How did you find Lili?"

Alfred sighed, all cockiness and sarcasm gone, "We were heading home from the party when I decided to cut through the Cemetery." Alfred ran a hand through his hair and pulled. "I ran foward so my friends would follow and they did. They caught up and we started talking. I was in the middle of my singing when I fell down the hill. At first I was laughing because I fell down..." Alfred exhaled sharply, "but then I saw Lili bleeding in the snow and I screamed for help."

The room was dead silent, save for the sound of a pencil against paper.

"L-Lovino came down to help" alfred said, his voice cracking, "And he t-tired to h-help her b-but it was too late. . ." Alfred balled up his hands into fists and looked at the table as hot, salty tears rolled down his face.

Ivan was taken aback, throughout the whole interrogation, this boy was nothing but cocky and sarcastic. But now, he was crying.

"Can I go now?" Alfred said weakly still staring at the table.

Ivan was not done, "Did you see anyone else in the cemetery?"

"No. The crazy axe murder probably ran away like the coward he is" Alfred said angrily, his defenses up. Seeing the teen had regained his defenses, Ivan knew that this was all he was going to get from the teen.

"You are free to go. We will need your clothes, including shoes. You will be escorted home by Officer Arthur Kirkland." Ivan said mechanically. "Goodnight Jones."

"Goodnight officer Ivan. " Alfred said quietly as he was let out the of the room. He was then led to the parking lot by an officer with abnormally large eyebrows.

"Don't fret lad, I'm pretty sure they'll let you off the hook." The blonde green eyed man said reassuringly in a british accent.

Alfred looked at him and smiled, "You think so, dude?" He asked as got into the car, just in time to see that Lovino get into another cop car with that german officer.

"I do believe so." The brit said as he started the engine.

"Thank you, handsome officer" Alfred said with a giggle.

Arthur blushed red, "What was that for you git?! Stay silent during this entire ride, you hear me, lad?"

Alfred laughed, "Sure thing, officer~"

"Bloody attractive Americans" Arthur mumbled to himself as he began driving to the teen's apartment.

-Authors notes-

Ahh some UsUk ^_^ please review and follow! Thank u all (: This story will be uploaded every two days now!


	7. Chapter 7

**-Authors notes-**

Thank you(: thank u all C': btw thee UsUk was supposed to be abrupt~!

Chapter 6: Interrogation #3

Ivan groaned at the time, 5:57am that cocky American took nearly an hour to question. Flipping through the stack of papers, he looked at his next suspect. The young italian, Feliciano Vargas. Ivan smiled, this boy would be easy to scare.

Feliciano was tired. Tired of crying, tired of being scared, and just tired. He had been crying ever since tonight's events and his eyes were red rimmed and raw. He closed his eyes and realized too late his mistake. He screamed as the broken, bloodied body of Lili Stronburg flashed in his mind. "I WANNA GO HOME!" He wailed in between hiccups and tears.

"You will need to answer questions first, little one." Ivan said casually.

Feliciano jumped at Ivan's voice and fell out of his chair. Now on the floor, Feliciano began to shake violently.

"Get up, Vargas and sit in your seat." Ivan said, looming over the small Italian, "Iam Officer Ivan, and Iam here to question you. You will answer truthfully."

Scrambling to his feet, Feliciano ran and sat in his chair. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes, "Ve~! O-ok Officer."

Ivan wasted no time, "You knew Lili Stronburg" he said sharply.

"Y-yes sir!" Feliciano studdered as he tried to calm his nerves, "Well, s-she took my orders at Starbucks. "

"She was a beautiful woman." Ivan stated with a terrifying smile.

"Ve~ she was" Feliciano said, his usual ditzy smile on his face appeared as quickly as it disappeared, "But I really didn't notice her."

Ivan looked at the italian, "She wasn't your type then."

"Ahh ve~ actually, it's more like, I'm not her type. I always had to wait for my coffee,"Feliciano said with a speck of irritation in his tone.

Taking note of the barely noticeable tone of irritation, Ivan smirked, "That annoyed you." He stated as he tired to feed the small fire he knew the Italian had.

"Wah? No I dont mind waiting a bit for my coffee," Feliciano said in an out of place cheery voice, when suddenly he pouted, "She always served Mattie first."

"Mattie? Matthew Williams? "

Feliciano looked down and started kicking his feet, "Si..." he replied.

He started to convince himself that he was completely innocent. After all, he didnt land on the body, that was Lovino. He didnt steal the green Corvette, nope that was Matthew. And he was certainly not doing any illegal drugs like Alfred. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this whole mess. They dragged him into this! Matthew wouldnt find out. And even if he did, Mattie would forgive him. Right?

"So Lili liked Matthew?" Ivan pressed.

"Ve... No? I dont know I guess he was just another costumer to her" Feliciano said as he made a nervous 'Ve'.

"She paid more attention to Matthew than to you." Ivan said, seeing that the Italian would crack under pressure.

"She was just being nice! She was a cashier, she's suppose to be nice, its her job!" Feliciano said, panic rising in his voice.

"She was nicer to Matthew" Ivan said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't make him mean anything special" Feliciano said as calmly as he could.

"So your saying she just treated him different. That got you mad. Mad that she treated you like a fly" Ivan said, a sadistic smile playing on his lips.

"N-no! Your changing my words officer!" Feliciano squeaked as tears rolled down his face,"S-She was nothing to me, I really didn't mind being served last. Can I go now, please?"

Ivan smiled, "Not yet ." he said, "We are not done. Who's idea was it to cut through the cemetery?"

Feliciano huffed, "Alfred just ran in saying it was a faster route home, and since he was really drunk we had to go find him." Feliciano started to look at the floor again.

"Hmm." Ivan said hummed thoughtfully, "Have you guys cut through the cemetery many times?"

"Si, we usually cut through it when we're in a hurry to get home." Feliciano said, his head still hung low.

"That's strange." Ivan deadpanned.

"Ve~! We just wanted to get home faster" Feliciano whined snapping his head up, "It doesn't make us suspicious just because we cut through the cemetery."

"Da, it does. Perhaps you and your friends have been watching too many scary movies" Ivan said in a childish voice, "and decided to reenact a scence"

"Ve~?" Feliciano said, tilting his head to the side, "Me and Alfred are too scared to watch scary movies! Ve~! They are so scaryy! I dont know how Mattie and Lovi watch those!"

Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose, "You didn't get it did you?"

"Ve~ get what officer?" Feliciano asked in honest confusion.

Ivan groaned, "I just suggested that you raped and killed Lili."

Feliciano flailed his arms, "WAHHHHH!" He wailed, "W-Why would I do that! I didn't do it, I swear officer! I didn't even wanna go through the cemetery! We just found her on accident! Please don't throw me in jail! I did not do anythinggg!" Feliciano folded his arms on the table, laid his head in his arms and started to bawl.

Ivan looked at the sobbing Italian, he wasn't sure which interrogation was more draining. The cocky American with his sarcastic answers or the oblivious Italian with his slow mentality and constant crying. Sighing, Ivan said, "Calm down. What did you do at the party?"

Feliciano sniffled, and lifted his head, "Well at the p-party I was hanging out in the kitchen with N-Neena." Feliciano said as he calmed down and remembered his actions,"I was trying to hook up with Neena but then her boyfriend, which s-she didnt tell me about, came and got her. I was a little hurt so I went to the bathroom and sat there feeling sorry for myself."

Feliciano paused so Ivan could write it all down, "After that I wandered around upstairs, I found Lovino chatting with old friends and decided not to bug him. So I went on the dance floor. Ve~ I wanted to go home long before we actually left."

Ivan yawned and looked at the clock. It was 6:41am. "Alright, that will be all. You are free to go. Arthur just left to drive another suspect home so Officer Ludwig will drive you home Vargas. I will need all your clothes, including shoes. Goodnight"

Feliciano scrambled out of his chair and smiled his usual airhead smile. "Ve~ Grazie Officer Ivan, goodnight to you too~!" He opened the door and exited.

Glad he was finally done, Feliciano all but ran into the German officer that was walking towards the interrogation room.

"Vargas?" Ludwig questioned.

With a small "ve" of approval, the Italian hugged the officer "Guess what ~!" Feliciano said, giddy from lack of sleep and relief.

Ludwig froze, looking down at the Italian, he immediately dislatched Feliciano from his torso, "What do you think you are doing!?" He yelled, as he jabbed Feliciano on the forehead. "Out into the parking lot, NOW! You are going home!"

Feliciano rubbed the spot where Ludwig had jabbed him and smiled, "I know~! I finally get to go home ! Ve~! Isn't that great!" He sang as he skipped to the parked police car.

Ludwig blinked. Did that just happen? He had just yelled at the teen and yet, he remained happy? Smiling a bit at the boy's antics, he sat down in the driver's seat for the 6th time tonight.

"Ve~ " Feliciano said as he looked at Ludwig through the rear view mirrior, "Thank you".

Ludwig furrowed his brows, in confusion, "What did I do?" He thought.

"For what?" Ludwig asked

Feliciano smiled in a way that made the tough German blush, "Thank you for helping us tonight, I remember you, your the officer that helped Mattie." Feliciano paused and looked down. "And for driving me home." He said almost in a whisper.

Ludwig turned around and smiled, no one has ever thanked him before. "Your welcome" he said softly, "Call me Ludwig."

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "Ok~ my name is Feliciano. Nice to meet you Ludwig."

**-Authors notes-**

Whats this? Some GerIta! XD lol fail. Please review/follow ^_^ i'll update soon~! PLEASSE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**-Authors notes-**

Thank you Yanise Cx! And thank you my readers, for the reviews and follows C': its means I dont spend hours working on a chapter for nothing! Thank you~ OMG U GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY. C': ITS LIKE THE SADEST THING EVER THAT I FLAIL WHEN I GET A REVIEW, BUT THANKS U GUYS! This is what Ludwig was doing after he agreed to tell Lili's parents back in chapter 3

Chapter 7: A Brother's Love

"Thank you Ludwig, can you do that for me?" Antonio asked, relief spreading across his features.

Nodding, Ludwig exited 's office and trudged over to the parking lot that held his abused police car. He had volunteered to inform Lili Stronburg's parents about the death of their daughter.

As Ludwig passed by the front desk, a tall broad shouldered man stormed in, "Where are they!? Where are those bastards! You have them in here!" He demanded in rage as he slammed his fists on the counter. Ludwig paused and observed.

"I don't understand what you are looking for." Alice, the Belgian woman at the front desk, said calmly.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, YOU SORRY CUNT! I'M TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER'S MURDERERS!" He screeched as he threw his arms angrily in the air, "YOU HAVE THEM! YOUR QUESTIONING THEM! I WANT TO KILL THEM! HOW DARE THEY TOUCH LILI!"

Ludwig sighed internally, "Well I guess the news has reached Vash Stronburg", he thought to himself.

Vash Stronburg wasn't a new face in the police station. He was arrested multiple times for assault, stealing and drugs.

Vash punched the front desk and set his sights on Alice, "KILL THEM NOW!" He snarled as he launched himself at the unsuspecting Belgian woman.

Moving quickly, Ludwig immediatly restrained the man, "CALM DOWN!" Ludwig yelled in a booming stern voice.

Vash struggled for a good 10 minutes until suddenly, he stopped moving. Ludwig started to loosen his grip on him when Vash collapsed on to the carpet in tears, "W-Why would anyone d-do this to L-Lili. . ." Ludwig tensed up and fidgeted, he didnt know what to do. Thankfully Alice did, "Don't worry, when we find them, you'll be the first to know," she soothed as she knelt down and rubbed his back.

After Alice managed to calm Vash down, she turned to Ludwig, "Will you take him home?" Ludwig nodded stiffly, he had to go to Lili's parents house anyways, "Ja, I'll do that." Ludwig stretched a hand out to Vash, "Are you ready to go home?"

Vash glared at Ludwig's out stretched hand and stood up on his own, "Yes, officer" he spat the word "officer" like it was bad wine.

Ludwig retracted his arm and sighed. He led the man into the parking lot and into his squad car. The window was broken, maybe he shouldn't be driving this car. Ludwig looked at his poor car in despair. It's been through alot*.

He opened the back door for Vash and the man sat in the back seat with his arms crossed in a pissed off manner as tears fell silently off his face.

Ludwig wondered how Vash managed to find out, " ," Ludwig said sternly, "How did you find out about Lili's murder?"

Vash harshly glared at Ludwig through the rear view mirror, "I was at a bar. I heard it on the news." He spat curtly as he turned and stared blankly out the window.

Ludwig hated the media. They always managed to make the police look bad when in reality they are working their asses off.

"Was she really... you know violated?" Vash asked in a small voice that startled Ludwig out of his thoughts.

Stopping at a stop light, Ludwig turned around, "Its seems that is the case."

"BASTARDS!" Vash roared as he punched the seat in fury.

"Im sorry about your sister, Mr. Strongburg." Ludwig whispered.

Vash punched the seat violently, "If you were truly sorry, you'd kill all those disgusting fuckers in those interview rooms." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Ludwig sighed and focused on the road. "How will the parents react?" He thought.

Rolling up to the to Lili's parent's 2 story house, Ludwig mentally prepared himself. He had to be ready for any outcome. Usually the family will have 3 reactions, crying/grieving, denial, or rage. Vash had reacted with rage. Sighing, Ludwig anticipated that the parents would react differently.

Vash took out his keys and walked up to the large mahogany door. "Watch your back, officer" he said with an insane smile as he unlocked the door.

Ludwig shuddered lightly and entered the grand house catiously, only to be welcomed warmly, "Vash! Your ba-" the warm voice stopped, "What did you do now Vash?" The voice said disappointment radiating from it.

"I didn't do shit, dad." Vash said bitingly.

"Then why is an officer here?" The old man with white mousy hair said warily.

Ludwig sighed, "Tom Stronburg," Ludwig took a sharp intake of breath, "Your daughter was found dead in Pictish Cemetery-"

"What was she doing there?" Tom asked narrowing his beady black eyes, "You must be mistaken, she's at a congratulation party with Natalya. Maya dear, get down here." He interrupted although panic was evident in his voice.

"Yes, honey?" Called a sweet light female voice as a small figured woman walked down the stairs. "Whats the matter? Is Lili home?"

Ludwig sighed, Maya looked exactly like Lili. Their golden hair was even in the same style. He looked at Tom, he most definitely was in denial. Turning to Maya's postion on the stairs he said, "Mrs. Stronburg, I am sorry to inform you, but your daughter is dead."

Maya blinked before crumpling to a sobbing mess on the carpet. "TOM! M-MY BABYY! M-MY L-LITTLE LILI! She wailed as Vash ran to her side.

Ludwig stood in the family's living room and took out a beige colored folder from under his arm, " . . I need you to positively identify Lili Stronburg's body." He said solemnly.

Tom marched up to Ludwig ad snatched the folder, "Don't worry dear, he was very clearly mistaken. Lili is fine." He said with wavering confidence. He opened the folder and froze. His baby girl was lying on a stretcher. Pale and bloodied. Tears welled up on his eyes and he gave the folder back to Ludwig shakily. "Yea." He said, his voice cracking, "T-That's my baby". He started bawling and Vash hugged his father and mother.

Ludwig stood emotionless. It wasn't that he had no soul or feelings, it was that he had experience. Ever since he had joined the force, his bosses gave him this job. After all, he had a natural emotionless appearance. Sobs echoed through the majestic house and Vash turned to Ludwig, "Get Out." He spat harshly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Ludwig flinched internally and Vash's threat echoed in his mind. "Watch your back, officer."

How does someone react to that? With Vash's criminal record, people will naturally reply "fear"; however, Ludwig was more worried about the suspects. What if Vash went after them?

Vash's glare had so much hate. Hate in amounts that should not have been delivered by one person. He walked out the door and to his broken down car.

He opened the driver's door and sat in the seat. "So much hate." Ludwig whispered as he started the car, "Hate that could only come from a brother's love."

**-Authors notes-**

Iam sooo sorry about this, It was kinda Fillery. DX thank u my readers (': review and follow ^_^ i cant stress how important it is to review, cuz i dunno about u guys, but the more reviews a story has, the more attracted I am. Maybe im jus weirrd O.O... woot! I want to reach 33 Reviews!... Come on, *Adam sandler voice* YEW CAN DO EHTTT! xP... lol 33 such an akward number.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Authors notes-**

Thank you all my readers(': ! OMG I FEEL SO LOVED! I ASKED FOR 33 AND I GET 35 REVIEWS?! IAM SOO HAPPY! *tears of joy stream down my face* You guys are the best!

Chapter 8: The Last Interrogation

Antonio watched Ludwig lead Lovino into the car and speed off. Sighing he looked at the clock. 5:53 am itread. Antonio groaned and flipped through his papers and notes. He would have to question Matthew Williams now.

Matthew sat in his room signing softly in french. The flow and smooth quality of his first language always calmed him down. He was quietly singing the chorus, wondering when the police would interrogate him. Sighing, he slumped in his chair. It was nearly 6:00am. He was starting to doze off, when his door opened.

"Good morning" The brown curly haired young man said, "I am Detective Antonio Carriedo, and I'll be asking you a few questions. Is that alright?"

Matthew felt his stomach churn but nodded and said, "Yes that is fine, . I am Matthew Williams"

The first thing Antonio noticed was Matthew's politeness and calm appearance. "Yes, I know that, and I also think you had a bit of a crush on Lili."

Matthew's heart sped up and he blushed, "Thats not a crime." He said, cursing his heart for beating so quickly. He wondered how the detective knew. Or a more precise question would be, who sold him out. His best guess was Feliciano. Feli would throw his grandma under the bus and then try to convince himself it was the best thing for her.

"Your right, however tonight's event was the worst crime. And it's my job to find out who did it" Antonio said sadly, "So far your the only one who is truely connected with her. You knew her and went for help. Your a smart boy, you can see where I'm going with this."

Matthew sighed, "It was bad timing." He ran a hand through his wheat colored hair, "A bad coincidence..."

"Coincidences are rare."

"This was one of them." Matthew said as his conscious yelled, 'its your fault'

"If you say so . however, if I had rapped and murdered Lili Stronburg and "stumbled upon her body", I would be smart and "get help". After all no one would suspect the hero who looked for help. " Antonio whispered dangerously

Matthew visibly flinched. He was no hero. 'It's your fault shes dead.' His conscious repeated. "But Iam not you, am I?" He said calmly, despite the voices in his head.

Antonio noticed the Canadian flinched and decided to subtlely pry, "True. So what did you do at the party?"

Matthew tapped his temple, "I was in the living room. I chatted with this girl named Katyusha. We danced but her brother came to pick her up. I hung around in the garage when Gilbert suggested we play be-soda pong." Matthew hastily corrected himself, "I drank a little too much and ran outside-"

"Alone?" Antonio asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes," Matthew said coolly.

"Did you leave the party"

"No," Matthew said catiously, "I could barely walk. If you don't believe me you can find the bush I threw up in."

"You could have thrown up at any time", Antonio pressed, "If I had just rapped and killed a girl, I'd throw up too."

Matthew deflated but thought quickly, "Once again, I am not you and don't you think if I had killed her, I would have had blood on me?"

Antonio blinked. The boy had a point. Unphased, Antonio meerly shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows, maybe you changed?"

Matthew growled, "Ask anyone, I've been wearing this outfit all day."

"Dont worry , we will be asking everyone." Antonio said dangerously, "And if Lili Stronburg attended this party, we will be having a less friendly conversation here."

Matthew's calm exterior shattered and fear rose. He quickly turned away and rebulit his demeanor.

Antonio saw the fear that had conquered Matthew and pounced, "Was she there?"

"No" Matthew said quickly.

"But, you invited her" Antonio said, his eyes narrowed.

Matthew nodded slowly, "When we got coffee that morning I gave her the address and invited her... but she never showed" Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he remembered Lili. Her smile, her friendly attitude.. 'It's your fault shes dead' the voices repeated to Matthew.

"Did that make you angry? " Antonio pressed. He felt bad about pressing the boy on the verge of tears but, he had to.

"N-no" Matthew said as he shook his head violently to quiet the voices in his head, " I really wish Lili w-wasn't dead. B-but you have to believe me... we did nothing.." Matthew had tears streaking down his face and he yanked at his hair. 'It's your fault shes dead. It's your fault. Your pathetic. You couldn't even look for help. You worthless little shit.' The voice echoed in his head as more tears streamed down his face.

Antonio sighed, there was something obviously wrong with Matthew but he left it be. "So you say Matthew. So you say." Something was lurking underneath Matthew's surface. He didnt know what. But he would find out.

"When you get home, I need all of your clothes. I will be driving you home."

Matthew nodded absently. The evil voice in his head continued its mantra, 'It's your fault shes dead, Matthew. It's all your fault."

**-Authors Notes-**

Yay! Last interview ^_^ please review and follow! I love all my readers and Yanise... I do miss Lady P tho... lets try 3 reviews please? :0


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Authors notes -**_

_Thank u all my readers C": IM CRAZY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I COULDNT GET MOTIVATED. and sorry for the lack of yaoi! Dont worry it starts slow but its getting there! OMFG SO MANY REVIEWSSSSS *dies* enjoy chapie nine! I'll try to update twice a week._

**Chapter 9: Heal.**

When Lovino arrived at their apartment, the stupid German officer had followed him in, "I will need your clothes and shoes ." he commanded sternly.

Lovino growled, "I know!" He looked down and sighed when he realized he was wearing his only good pair of boots. After the teens decided to rent an apartment together, money had been tight and that meant cutting back on spending. Lovino looked back at the officer, "Can't I keep the boots?" He asked quietly.

"No." Ludwig responded.

"But they're my only good pair..." he trailed off, sounding smaller than himself.

"My heart bleeds. Take them off, Vargas." Ludwig replied indifferently.

"Fucking potato bastard." Lovino muttered under his breath, "Fine." He plopped himself on the red, white, and green striped bed and slowly pulled off his black boots. With a huff of annoyance, he threw his boots at Ludwig, "Happy now?" He asked sarcastically.

Ludwig sighed in exasperation as the boots landed a few feet in front of him, "Thank you, Vargas." He said grudgingly as bent foward to pick up the boots.

Lovino rolled his golden olive eyes and stood from the queen sized bed. He felt for the peeling golden handle and pulled, and pulled, and pulled. "GOD DAMN DYSFUNCTIONAL DRAWER!" He yelled as he yanked one last time causing the drawer to finally open... halfway. Lovino groaned and looked through his half opened drawer for a change of clothes. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a smiling Alfred and an officer with unusually thick eyebrows.

"Romano, dude!" Alfred shouted full of energy, despite it being nearly 6:15am, "I MISSED YOU, BRO!"

"Ciao, America" Lovino said with a rare smile. He looked back at his half open drawer and continued his search for clothes.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "I need your clothes Vargas, that includes underwear."

"I'm on it." Lovino responded bitingly.

"Dude you don't look like you swing that way!" Alfred said, holding back laughter.

Lugwig's face went pink with mortification, and Lovino facepalmed. Ludwig looked to his fellow officer in distress; however, said officer was giggling away.

Lovino blinked, "Really, America?" He said, too tired and irritated to snap at Alfred's sheer stupidity, "No, Just no."

Alfred put his hands up in mock defense, "Ok, ok." He said slowly, "I'm gonna take my shoes off now."

Lovino rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, Italian flag print PJ's in hand. He was desperate to take off the blood caked clothes, but he kept his cool demeanor. That is, until he closed the door. In a panic he began tearing off his bloody clothes. He shuddered when he caught sight of his ghastly reflection in the mirror. Normally fiery gold eyes looked dead and dull, his hair was caked with blood from when he brushed hair out of his face, and dried blood coated his cheeks and arms.

He rushed to the sink and hastily turned the on water. With more than the necessary amount of soap, he washed his face with warm water, once, then again and again, until it was painful to scrub. He blindly reached for a towel and dried his face. Although the red on his face was no longer from blood, he felt filthy. Dirty. Wrong. He ran towards the shower and already had his hand on the knob when Alfred began banging on the door, "HAY ROMANO, I HAVE TO CHANGE TOO!"

Lovino stayed silent, angry that he would have to stay in his bloody extra skin. He put on his pj bottoms and realized he forgot a shirt. Irritated and tired, Lovino decided he didn't give a damn and opened the door. Alfred made a wolf whistle noise and Lovino rolled his eyes, "Real mature."

He tossed his blood ridden clothes at Ludwig and the officer placed them in an evidence bag, "That is all I need from you, Vargas and... Mr. Jones?" he said with a question and continued only after Alfred nodded in approval, "I need your clothes."

Alfred waved his hand dismissively and retreated to the bathroom with a pair of feety superman PJ's. Lovino laughed a bit at Alfred's choice of attire.

Soon Alfred emerged from the bathroom with his bundle of clothes in hand, "Do you really have to take my superman boxers?!" Alfred whined, "It's not like I'm a girl and like bleed!"

Lovino had to prevent himself from facepalming and the officers remained silent. Alfred huffed, "Tough crowd."

"No it wasn't funny, at all!" Lovino said with a groan.

Alfred shrugged, "Still, tough crowd. Anyways here you go officer." He said nonchalantly as he threw his bundle at said officer.

After the two officers had properly bagged the evidence, the pair dismissed themselves and left out the front door.

"YAWNNNN." Alfred said loudly, "WELL, I better get to sleep cause its you know-"

"Ok, whats wrong" Lovino stated.

"Pfft nothing, absolutely nothing!" Alfred said as he laughed nervously, "The hero is right never wrong, cause that would make me a villain ahaha-"

"America, you always say stupid jokes when something's wrong" Lovino deadpanned as he made his way back onto the comfortable bed, "You can't tell me that nothing's wrong."

Alfred laughed again before looking down at the floor in defeat, "... I'm fine and going to sleep... good night."

Lovino frowned but decided that if Alfred did not want to talk, he didn't have to, "... fine, then good night America." he glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:59am, "I wonder-"

"Ve! SOMEBODY OPEN THE DOOR! I lost my keys!" Feliciano wailed as he banged on the abused mahogany door.

"Mien gott!" A familiar german accented voice yelled, "How do u lose keys!?"

Lovino smiled, "Speak of the devil." America shot up from his American flag bed and smiled brightly, "I GOT IT!"

"VE! AMERICA!"

Alfred jumped from his bed, tripping over his now floor ridden blankets. He quickly recovered and fumbled with the lock. Muttering a few choice words, he managed to unlock the door.

Feliciano swung the door open and jumped into America's arms, "A-ALFRED!" he cried, "I WAS SO SCARED! THIS SCARY BIG IVAN QUESTIONED ME! WAHHH!"

Alfred frowned, "They made Ivan question you?" He bawled up his fists.

"LOVI! FRATELLOO! YOURE OK TOO!' he delatched himself from Alfred and tackled Lovino, "Did a big scary man question you too?" he asked as he looked at Lovino with wide chocolate eyes.

"Well-" Lovino began.

"Ahem. Feliciano, I need your clothes, that includes underwear and shoes." The German officer from earlier interrupted.

"Dude what the hell!" Alfred growled, "We're trying to have a reunion!"

"I'm trying to do my job-"

"Well I don't give a damn!"

"Respect an-"

"You know what, shut the fuck up ok! We went through hell today!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs causing Lovino and Feliciano to flinch, "At least… let us..." he trailed off.

The officer paused and sighed deeply, "Fine, but when the last suspect comes, you are to give me the evidence."

-7:01am-

Matthew sat in the back of the police car, staring at the frozen city wasteland that stretched for miles. A blanket of snow covered the trees and buildings and the street lamps flickered dully.

"Something troubling you?" A voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Turn right." Matthew said quietly.

The detective frowned and turned right. Small apartments littered the area and they passed by a high school with a large banner reading: "Go get 'em Tigers!"

Detective Carriedo smiled and remembered when he and his good friend, Francis, attended RoseWood high school last year, "Is this your school, Williams?" He asked in a friendly tone, trying to make conversation.

Matthew looked from the window to the rear view mirror, "We're here." He said quietly not meeting the detective's scrutinizing eyes.

The detective looked confused before realizing they were in front of an alley, not an apartment, "Is this where you live..." Antonio asked sadly.

Matthew nodded and reached for the handle, "As far as you know" he stated as coldly as the bitter winter air.

Antonio looked pained, "Look, Matthew right?" He paused, "I don't know what's going on in your head, I don't know what truly happened tonight but I can't let you freeze out here. I have to take you home"

Matthew didn't remove his hand from the door handle.

"Let's try this again," The detective said, "Where do you live?"

-Back at the apartment-

Lovino looked at the clock in worry, it was 7:13am and Matthew had yet to arrive. What if they tried to frame him? What if he lied and said it was his fault? While his brother and friend were smiling and enjoying the short reunion, he paced the room, restless.

"Fratello?" Feliciano's soft voice said, "What's wrong?"

Lovino blinked, "Nothing." He said quickly. A gentle knock at the door startled him

"Hello?"

Lovino let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "H-hi guys." Matthew said shyly as he unlocked the door and entered, the detective at his heels.

Lovino exhaled deeply and finished putting on the white tank top. He smiled at Matthew but narrowed his golden eyes when he saw look on the detective's face.

Alfred must have noticed as well for he frowned, "What are you looking at?" He asked, his hands on his hips, making him look silly, coupled with his feety pajamas. The detective raised a brow and motioned to the two beds and four people who lived in the apartment. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"The detective thinks we are all queer for each other." Lovino said casually as he sat on the bed. Alfred blinked twice before Lovino continued, "What he doesn't know, is how wrong he is."

"So... then why are there only two beds?"

"Oh I don't know, have you seen the fucking apartment!?" Lovino snapped, giving the dysfunctional drawer a sharp kick.

"Respect authority!" Ludwig immediately shouted from beside Antonio. Antonio felt a sheepish blush spread across his face, why hadn't he noticed that?

"It's ok Ludwig-"

"Why don't you go find whoever the hell did this and leave us here alone." Lovino added, "You may not see it, but we are just as affected as anyone. Just... find who did this..." he ended softly.

Antonio gave the teen a sad look, "You're not the only group affected. I have to question a family who lost their baby girl, they are going to ask me who did it... and I don't have the answer to that... Goodnight Vargas."

Lovino watched with his eyebrows furrowed as the detective and officer walked out of the apartment, evidence in hand, "I-I'm going to take a shower..." he said quietly.

_**-Authors notes-**_

_im so sorry... so so so sorry._


End file.
